


Building Designs for Down to Agincourt

by kdog (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Building Design, Camp Chitaqua, Down to Agincourt, Down to Agincourt Fanart, Ichabod - Freeform, Inspired by Down to Agincourt Series - seperis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kdog
Summary: Seperis's series Down to Agincourt has several locations that are central to the story; Castiel's cabin, Ichabod's mess, the Law Firm, and the White Room to name a few. The world-building in this series inspired me to design these locations as they are described.I tried to make each design as faithful to the in-text descriptions as I could. However, some of my own headcanons most likely slipped in subconsciously.I used Autodesk Homestyler to create these designs. It's really fun- I'd highly recommend it if you like to visualize things.





	




End file.
